Le secret de Pétunia
by Svetlana Black
Summary: Bon, le titre est nul. Mais venez quand même lire ce petit One-Shot. Et vous saurez quelque chose que Pétunia n'a jamais révélé à personne...


11 juillet 1979.

J'avais fini de me préparer. J'avais mis ma nouvelle et superbe robe parme, rassemblé mes longs cheveux bruns en une coiffure sophistiquée et maquillé discrètement mes grands yeux gris. Pourquoi tant d'élégance. Car ce jour-là, ma petite sœur se mariait et que j'étais sa demoiselle d'honneur. D'ailleurs, il fallait que j'aille voir comment elle allait et si elle avait besoin d'aide.

Quand j'arrivai dans la chambre de Lily, je m'attendais à trouver ma sœur en pleine panique. Je me rendis vite compte que je m'étais trompée lourdement. Jamais je n'avais vu une future mariée aussi détendue. Elle était confortablement assise dans son vieux fauteuil, lisant un magazine sorcier. Oh, je ne vous ai pas dit, Lily était une sorcière et James, son futur mari, un sorcier. Moi, je suis ce qu'ils appellent une Moldue, c'est-à-dire que je n'ai aucun pouvoir magique.

Donc je disait qu'elle était aussi détendue que si elle allait tout simplement assister à une petite réunion de famille.

-"Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Lily ?, demandai-je.

-Non, c'est bon Tunia. Tu es allée voir comment s'en sort James ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Il est entre de bonnes mains.

-Si c'est de Sirius que tu parles, je pense devoir m'inquiéter… Il est capable de persuader James d'aller faire une blague à je-ne-sais-qui au lieu de se marier.

-Ce n'était pas de Sirius que je parlais, mais de Remus.

-Oh, donc pas de souci à se faire, il n'y a pas plus sérieux que lui.

-Je crois qu'ils ont mis Sirius dehors.

-Sage décision. Quelqu'un devrait quand même aller voir Sirius, pour garder un œil sur lui. Il ne s'agit pas qu'il aille importuner qui que ce soit.

-Et tu veux que je me dévoue ?

-Comme si ça te dérangerait de rester avec, comment tu m'en a parlé l'autre jour, déjà ? Ah oui, "le gars super mignon qui est toujours avec James celui avec un charme fou et…"

-Ça va, j'ai compris. J'y vais", répondis-je en quittant la pièce.

La cérémonie ne commençait qu'une heure et demie plus tard.

Je partis donc chercher le beau témoin de James. Je ne tardais pas à le trouver assis dans le jardin en train de fumer une cigarette.

-"Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ?

-Bien sûr. Tu t'es faite mettre à la porte toi aussi ?

-Si on veut, oui. Lily a fini de se préparer, je ne lui suis d'aucune aide. Et toi ?

-James a préféré rester avec Remus, il paraît que je le stresse", répondit-il en souriant.

Et quel sourire ! J'aurais été prête à faire n'importe quoi pour revoir ce sourire. J'étais captivée par la beauté de mon interlocuteur. Si je n'avais pas été une jeune fille bien élevée je lui aurais sauté dessus sur-le-champ.

Tandis qu'il parlait de tout et n'importe quoi, je me perdais dans son regard d'acier. Il semblait y habiter une flamme comme je n'en avais jamais vu auparavant. Sa voix grave et son rire si caractéristique berçaient mon esprit d'une douce mélodie. Plus rien n'existait pour moi en dehors de Sirius. Une autre chose que j'ai oublié de vous dire, j'étais amoureuse de lui depuis la première fois que je l'avais vu.

Mais le temps file beaucoup trop vite quand on passe un bon moment et il fallut que nous allions à l'église - Lily avait insisté pour a voir un mariage moldu.

Le reste de la journée se passa bien . Et le soir, alors que j'avais bu un peu trop, je m'étais mise en tête d'avouer mon amour à Sirius. Ce que je fis. Malheureusement, il n'était pas "intéressé". Il m'a même repoussée assez rudement.

C'est ce jour-là que j'ai définitivement tourné le dos à ma sœur et son monde. Et quand deux ans plus tard, j'ai trouvé mon neveu sur le pas de la ma porte, je me suis jurée de tout faire pour éviter qu'il ne devienne comme ses parents.

Peine perdue, il va sans dire. D'ailleurs si vous me connaissez et que vous lisez ces quelques mots, c'est parce que vous le connaissez lui pour ce qu'il a fait pour le monde des sorciers alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé.

--

7 juillet 1996.

Aujourd'hui, Harry, le fils de Lily, m'a apprit que son parrain est mort il y a quelques jours. Et maintenant je suis seule dans ma cuisine et je pleure. Car même si j'ai tenté de nier l'existence de la magie quand il m'a repoussée, je n'ai jamais cessé d'aimer Sirius.

--

Et là, je me souviens du jour où le journal télévisé a montré cet homme qui s'était échappé de prison et qui était soi-disant très dangereux. Je l'avais reconnu avant même que son nom soit prononcé. Et quand je m'étais précipitée à la fenêtre, ce n'était pas par peur de le voir au coin de la rue, mais en espérant qu'il y soit.

* * *

Alors ?


End file.
